Confesiones, Chocolates y San Valentín
by Sakura-Jeka
Summary: El día de San Valentín está cerca y las chicas del instituto Karakura se preparan para esta celebración, pero ciertos shinigamis se verán envueltos en confesiones y chocolates en este día especial. ichiruki y renhime


Bleach (R) derechos reservados por Kubo tite.

el manga de bleach es completamente idea original de Kubo Tite! (Si fuera mio seria 1000% IchiRuki XD)

_**Confesiones**__**, chocolates y el día de San Valentín**_

Por todos lados en el pueblo de Karakura se respiraba un ambiente de amor y felicidad, además todas las tiendas estaban decoradas de rosas y corazones, cosa que nuestra querida shinigami no entendía así que decidió preguntarle al pelinaranja que caminaba a su lado:

Oye Ichigo.

El aludido la ignoró cosa que hizo que la pelinegra le diera un gran pisotón.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa enana del demonio?!- la volvió a ver con cara de enojo.

- Que te estoy hablando y tú no me respondes -le dijo frunciendo el seño (gesto característico de nuestro querido shinigami sustituto)

-Es que ya vas a empezar con tus preguntas tontas y no estoy de humor para contestar tus idioteces.

-Oh Kurosaki-kun -uso ese tono de voz que tanto odia Ichigo- hoy amaneciste de mal humor, con ese carácter nunca encontrarás novia.

-¡Cállate maldita!- fue lo único que le contestó.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al instituto; cuando entraron en su salón de clase y los recibieron de forma muy entusiasta por Keigo.

-¡Buenos días ! - grito tratando de abrazar al pelinaranja, el cual lo recibió con una patada en la cara.

-Hola Keigo- respondió.

Recuperándose de una forma milagrosa, se levantó del piso donde había quedado gracias a la patada de Ichigo, continuó diciendo.

-No estás emocionado, dentro unos días es San Valentín.

-La verdad no- respondió él,- a mí esas cosas no me importan.

Entonces Keigo, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Rukia y se lanzó hacia ella.

- Ohhhh mi hermosa Kuchiki san tan linda como siempre, estaré esperando tus chocolates de San Valentín y ten por seguro que tus sentimientos serán correspondidos. - Comentario que hizo que se ganara un golpe en la cara por parte de Ichigo.

-¡Envidioso!- dijo Keigo mientras salía llorando del salón de clases.

-Oye Ichigo, ¿qué es eso de San no se que?- iba a preguntar la pelinegra pero fue interrumpida por una castaña.

-Buenos días Kurosaki kun, Kuchiki san.

-Buenos días Inoue- contestó Ichigo.

-Buenos días Orihime- contestó Rukia.

-Kuchiki san quería hablar contigo…

-Claro Orihime, dime.

-Quería invitarte mañana a mi casa para preparar los chocolates de San Valentín.

-Orihime, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Rukia.

-¡Claro!- contestó con una gran sonrisa la aludida.

-Verás- dijo con un leve sonrojo- ¿qué es San Valentín?

-¡Ehh! ¿tú nunca has celebrado San Valentín?

-No- respondió la morena- en la Soul Society no se celebra nada de eso.

-Ah ya, bueno ¿cómo te explico? Verás, San Valentín se celebra el 14 de Febrero y es el día que las chicas le regalan chocolates a los chicos que sean especiales para ellas y así, demostrarles sus sentimientos, pero también se les dan a los amigos. Tatsuki y yo pensamos hacerlos mañana en mi casa. -la primera por insistencia de su mejor amiga- por lo que pensé que sería divertido que vinieras y tuviéramos una tarde de chicas.

A Rukia le encantó la idea, ya que era una buena ocasión para conocer mejor las costumbres del mundo humano. De inmediato, se puso a decir a quienes tendría que darles chocolates y empezó a enumerarlos.

-Tengo que darle a mi nii sama y a Renji. -Lo que no notó fue cuando Orihime se sonrojó al escuchar el nombre del mejor amigo de Rukia.

En eso sonó la campana indicando el inicio de las clases, por lo cual, cada una se dirigió a sus asientos. Por la cabeza de la shinigami rodeaba una idea: darle chocolates a cierto chico que estaba sentado a su lado, por que ella sabía que si había alguien a quien tenía que darle chocolates era al orgulloso shinigami sustituto. Ella hace mucho que tenía claro sus sentimientos por el pelinaranja pero por culpa de su orgullo nunca se había animado a confesarlo, aunque no era sólo eso, también estaba el miedo de no ser correspondida, eso era algo que ella no pensaba admitir ya que, como miembro de la familia Kuchiki ella no tenía que tener miedo.

Esta nueva celebración que acababa de descubrir le daba la excusa perfecta para confesarle sus sentimientos a Ichigo. Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el susodicho la estaba observando; él se preguntaba a quién le daría Rukia chocolates. Debido que había escuchado perfectamente la conversación que sostuvo con Orihime; le hervía la sangre cuando pensaba en Rukia dándole chocolates a Renji, ¿qué tenía el pelirrojo que no tuviera él?, pero ¿qué diablos hacía él pensando en esas cosas?, a él que le importaba a quién le diera chocolates esa enana pero no podía evitar que al pensarlo sintiera un nudo en el estómago, pero el JAMÁS admitiría que eran celos, eso ¡nunca!.

Así pasó el resto del día por parte de los shinigamis cada uno enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos, no se dieron cuenta en que momento sonó la campana de salida de clases.

Caminaron de regreso a casa en total silencio cosa que no era normal en ellos dos, hasta que Ichigo decidió romperlo.

-Oye Rukia, ¿de qué tanto estabas hablando hoy con Inoue?

-¡Y a ti que te importa!- le respondió ella.

-¡Qué te pasa enana del demonio! sólo quería hacer conversación.

-Bueno si tanto quieres saber… me invitó hacer chocolates para San Valentín mañana en su casa.

-Y ¿tú sabes para qué se hacen chocolates para ese día?

-Claro, Orihime me explicó.

-Pobre del descerebrado que le toque comer tus chocolates- contestó él con una sonrisa de burla en la cara.

Rukia le respondió con un puñetazo en el estómago.

-¡Maldita!- dijo él, sobándose la parte afectada por el golpe.

-¡Fresita!

-¡Enana!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Medio metro!

-¡Kilómetro parado!

-¡Tabla de planchar!

-¡Además no pensaba hacerte chocolates ¡¡estúpido!! Se los voy a dar a alguien que sí los aprecie como Renji, él sí los merece!- le dijo ella con cara de enojada.

Él, sólo frunció el seño más de lo normal; pensó para sus adentros otra vez con el cabeza de piña

¡maldito! me encargaré de matarte si Rukia te da chocolates.- se dijo para si mismo.

Llegaron a la casa. Ichigo abrió la puerta y fue recibido por una patada de su progenitor, la cual el esquivó y le respondió con un golpe en la cara, por lo que su padre se fue a llorar al cuadro de su difunta esposa

¡ohhh Masaki! ¿por qué nuestro hijo no me quiere?

¡Ya llegamos!- dijeron los dos a las gemelas.

Karin, apenas se dio por enterada, mientras que Yuzu les daba la bienvenida y les decía que se prepararan la cena que ya casi estaba lista, subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a cambiarse, para bajar a cenar, cuando ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa, como siempre sucedía no faltaron las peleas entre padre e hijo. Los demás lo ignoraban; los dos shinigamis no se hablaron el resto del día después de su pelea, terminaron la cena y se fueron a dormir. Pero dos personas no podían dormir.

Rukia, estaba en la habitación que compartía con las gemelas pero no podía dormir, como se atrevía ese estúpido de Ichigo, a decir que compadecía a quien se fuera a comer sus chocolates, eso le dolió más de lo que él sospechara, ya que ella quería hacerlos especialmente para él pero ella haría que él se arrepintiera de lo que dijo de eso se encargaría ella.

En la habitación de la par, Ichigo tampoco podía dormir se estaba muriendo de los celos (claro que él nunca lo admitiría) ¿cómo demonios se le ocurría decir que le daría chocolates al idiota de Renji? eso él no lo permitiría.

Al día siguiente, en el instituto Orihime estaba muy contenta de aquí para allá, diciendo ¡chocolates, chocolates hoy haremos chocolates!

- sí sí sí- le respondía Tatsuki- pero ya cálmate.

-Pero es que quiero decirle a una persona que me gusta mucho lo que siento por él.

-No me digas que te le vas a confesar - decía la boxeadora.

-Si ya lo decidí - respondía la castaña, algo ruborizada.

-Bueno te deseo suerte- le decía la morena con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa igual de sincera que la que le brindaba su amiga.

Cuando terminaron las clases, las tres chicas se reunieron para ir a comprar lo que necesitaban para hacer los chocolates y después dirigirse a la casa de Orihime, cuando ya estaban en casa de esta se dispusieron en una charla de chicas.

-Oye Kushiki san a quien tienes pensado regalarle chocolates- pregunto la boxeadora, con una sonrisa picara en su cara.

-Pues contesto la aludida, a mi nii sama, a Renji -Orihime puso cara melancólica pero la morena no se dio cuenta.

-Y no le piensas darle a Ichigo- dijo la otra morena.

Rukia, se ruborizó hasta quedar con la cara del color del pelo de Renji.

-Veras yo- dijo un poco insegura- es que ayer tuvimos una discusión y no creo que el quiera comer mis chocolates- dijo un poco triste.

Las dos amigas se dieron cuenta de ello y se dieron prisa en tratar de animar a la pequeña shinigami.

-No te preocupes -dijo la boxeadora- ya sabes que Ichigo es un idiota insensible que no piensa antes de hablar, estoy segura que tus chocolates son los que más esta ansiando recibir.

- Claro- dijo la castaña además yo sé que él no está interesado en ninguna mujer que no seas tú.

-¿Cómo sabes eso Orhime?- preguntó la shinigami.

-Verás- contestó,- es que…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sonó la campana de salida anunciando la salida de clases, Ichigo alistaba sus cosas para ir a casa, Rukia no había ido a clases por que estaba en la SS entregando un reporte por lo que tendría que regresar a casa solo mientras pensaba maldita enana por que te tardas tanto si no vienes hoy iré por ti, cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que le hablaba._

_-Kurosaki kun disculpa te estoy hablando._

_-Disculpa Inoue estaba distraído, que me decías._

_-No te preocupes te pregunte si tenías un momento necesito decirte algo, le dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_-Claro, dime Inoue._

_-Veras yo quería decirte que tú, que tú… es que yo no sé cómo decirte esto._

_-Di lo que tengas que decir -dijo el pelinaranja con un toque de fastidio, no sabía que era tan importante para que su amiga se pusiera así._

_-Es que tú, verás yo quiero decirt…,- la chica volvió a ver al chico que estaba parado frente a ella, se dio cuenta que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, se armó de valor y se lo dijo-¡Tú me gustas mucho Kurosaki-kun!- le dijo con la cara tan roja como un tomate._

_Ichigo no sabía que decir, eso no se lo esperaba menos de Inoue se sentía alagado, pero no podía dejar de sentirse triste por el dolor que le iba a causar a su amiga._

_-Inoue yo lo siento mucho pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos._

_A Orihime se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pero esbozo una sonrisa fingida y le dijo: -Eso ya me lo imaginaba, pero quería que lo supieras, es por Kuchiki san verdad, ella es muy linda y simpática. Espero que ella te corresponda yo creo que lo hará, pero si me permites darte un consejo, es mejor que le confieses tus sentimientos antes de que alguien se te adelante. Muchas gracias por escucharme hasta luego Kurosaki kun,- salió corriendo del salón, dejando a un Ichigo con cara de confundido por lo que le acaba de decir ¿acaso era tan evidente lo que sentía por la pequeña shinigami?_

_**FIN DEL**__** FLASHBACK**_

Rukia escuchaba atenta lo que acababa de decir Orihime con cara de asombro ella no se imaginaba que su amiga estaba enamorada de Ichigo; cosa que la entristecía ya que ella no quería causarle ningún dolor a su querida amiga. Cosa que esta noto y se apresuro a decir.

-No te preocupes Kuchiki san, eso ya quedo en el pasado a mí ya no me interesa Kurosaki kun.

-Me estás diciendo la verdad - dijo Rukia con un toque de desconfianza.

-Si yo comprendí que él no me va ver más que como una amiga, además, hay alguien que me gusta mucho desde hace algún tiempo- le dijo poniéndose roja,- por eso te dije que Kurosaki kun no está interesado en ninguna mujer que no seas tú.

-Pero Orihime- respondió- él en ningún momento dijo que yo le gustaba.

-Pero eso es obvio- dijo Tatsuki- en los momentos que él cree que nadie lo ve, se te queda viendo con una mirada de bobo y yo lo conozco muy bien nunca la había visto ver a nadie de esa forma, por eso te digo que te arriesgues, ya que si esperas que ese tonto de el primer paso te va a dar Navidad.

-Esta bien, me arriesgaré, de todos modos el que no arriesga no gana - dijo la pelinegra - pero hay algo que me tiene con mucha curiosidad- recordemos que Rukia es curiosa por naturaleza - si Orihime no le va dar los chocolates a Ichigo entonces a quien.- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pues verás-dijo Orihime poniéndose muy, muy roja, mientras jugaba con sus manos- son para Abarai kun.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Qué!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó Rukia de la impresión.

-Si la verdad es que la persona que me gusta es él - dijo la castaña poniéndose todavía más roja, haciéndole competencia al cabello del aludido.

-Vaya que ese idiota tiene suerte -decía Rukia -conseguir que una chica tan linda como tú se fije en él.

-No seas tan mala Kuchiki san,- decía Orihime con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Pero cuéntame Orihime ¿cómo fue que sucedió?

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Salió corriendo del salón de clases donde acababa de ser rechazada por la persona, que le gustaba sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas, por lo cual no vio cuando tropezó con alguien._

_-Lo siento mucho- dijo haciendo una reverencia._

_-No te preocupes Inoue san- dijo._

_-Abarai san, no sabía que todavía estuvieras en el instituto._

_-Es que se me olvidó unas cosas que necesitaba, pero dime Inoue estás bien ¿hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?_

_-No te preocupes Abarai san estoy bien- mientras que unas gruesas lágrimas caían por sus ojos._

_-¿Segura que estás bien? yo sé que no tenemos mucho de ser amigos pero si hay algo en lo que te puedo ayudar sólo dímelo por favor - le decía Renji con cara de preocupación._

_Orihime no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar libremente; Renji no sabía que hacer lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla y darle palmaditas en la espalda para que se tranquilizara. Así, siguieron un rato con sus cuerpos juntos; ella se sentía segura en los brazos del pelirrojo y él sentía que tenía que protegerla, hasta que la castaña se tranquilizó y cuando se dieron cuenta de la cercanía de sus cuerpos se sonrojaron se apartaron totalmente sonrojados los dos._

_-Disculpa Abarai san no quería que me vieras así._

_-No te preocupes- contesto el rascándose la cabeza- pero puedo preguntar ¿qué fue lo que hizo que te pusieras así?_

_-Verás es que yo le acabo de confesar mis sentimientos a Kurosaki kun y fui rechazada dijo la castaña._

_-Ya veo- dijo Renji- no cabe duda que Ichigo es un Idiota mira que rechazar a una muchacha tan bonita como tú- lo dijo sin darse cuenta lo que estaba diciendo realmente, cuando fue conciente de lo que había dicho se puso tan rojo como el color de su cabello._

_Por su parte, Orihime está igual de roja; tan sólo le pudo decir - gracias Abarai san._

_-Pero dime - dijo el tratando de parecer normal - te dio alguna razón para rechazarte._

_-La verdad no me la dijo, pero yo sé que la persona que le gusta a Kurosaki kun es Kuchiki san y también sé que ella es la persona indicada para él- dijo con una tristeza profunda en su corazón._

_-Entiendo- dijo él con una mirada melancólica- tienes razón ese par son uno para el otro._

_Ella se dio cuenta de la mirada de él y le dijo:_

_- disculpa Abarai san yo no sabía que a ti te gustaba Kuchiki san._

_-No te preocupes sé que nunca seré correspondido por que ella sólo tiene ojos para el cabeza de zanahoria y ya aprendí a verla como una amiga nada más._

_Orihime, no sabía por qué, pero al oír a Renji decir que veía a Rukia como una amiga se sentía feliz._

_-Abarai san, te puedo pedir un favor._

_-Claro dime._

_-Me quieres acompañar a comer helados._

_-Esta bien, dicen que no hay mejor cura para un corazón herido que los helados._

_-¡Gracias Abarai san! ¿Podemos ponerles salsa de soya? - preguntaba inocente la muchacha con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro._

_-Claro lo que tú quieras- decía el pelirrojo con cara de asco, aunque le gustaba ver a la chica con esa sonrisa y se prometió a si mismo proteger esa sonrisa._

_**FIN DEL**__** FLASHBACK**_

-Así que, así fue como comenzó… - todo decía Rukia.

-Sí - decía Orihime con la cara roja.

-Bueno chicas mejor empezamos a hacer los chocolates si queremos que estén listos para mañana - decía la boxeadora.

Entre las dos morenas se encargaron de que Orihime no le pusiera su toque personal a los chocolates, ya que querían que sus amigos continuaran viviendo, así que los chocolates salieron muy normales para decepción de la castaña. Los colocaron en cajas para entregarlos Orihime tenía una muy grande decorada con lazos rojos que era la que le iba a dar a Renji, también tenía para Ishida, Chad e Ichigo; al igual que ella Rukia tenía chocolates para Byakuya con forma de conejo, para Ishida, Chad, Renji, y la caja de Ichigo era la más grande de todas, en forma de conejo pero en su interior los chocolates eran en forma de corazón. Ella quedó muy conforme con el trabajo realizado, como ya era muy tarde decidieron que era mejor quedarse en casa de Orihime esa noche.

Mientras, en la casa de Ichigo, cierto pelinaranja andaba de muy mal humor, cuando sonó el teléfono y corrió a contestarlo.

-Aló- dijo.

-Ichigo soy yo.

-Vaya hasta que te dignas hablar.

-Oh Kurosaki kun ¿me extrañas?

-¡Maldita, ya quisieras!

-Sólo llamaba para decir que me voy a quedar en casa de Orihime a dormir nos vemos mañana en el Instituto - colgó antes que Ichigo le dijera algo.

-¡maldita enana! tras de todo no vienes a dormir por estarle haciendo chocolates al cabeza de piña.

Desde que ella había estado viendo en su casa nunca había estado tanto tiempo lejos de ella, la extrañaba; subió a su habitación y se tumbó en su cama, no sabía hace cuanto que esa enana lo tenía así, Sabía que la quería y que la necesitaba pero por culpa de su maldito orgullo él se lo negaba a todos los que dijeran que sentía algo por la pequeña shinigami y también por mucho tiempo se lo negó el mismo, pero ya no podía seguir ocultándose ese sentimiento ya que en esos momentos se estaba muriendo de celos imaginándola haciendo chocolates para otra persona que no era él, por culpa de ese sentimiento no logró dormir en toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, en la casa de Orihime las chicas se preparaban para el gran día ya que tanto Rukia como Orihime se iban a confesar hoy sus sentimientos.

-Kushiki san, dime la verdad ¿te molesta que me guste Abarai kun? - preguntó tímidamente la castaña.

-Para nada - contesto la aludida - nada me gustaría más que mis mejores amigos estuvieran juntos.

-Todavía falta que me acepte - dijo la otra chica.

-Lo hará estoy segura, por que si no es un tonto para rechazarte y si lo hace yo me encargaré de que se arrepienta por el resto de su vida.

Las dos chicas rieron y terminaron de alistar sus preciados botines, mientras Tatsuki las apuraba por que se les hacía tarde.

Ichigo, llegó al instituto más temprano que de costumbre por que no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche pensando en Rukia, pero este ya se encontraba lleno de gente, chicas que les entregaban chocolates a chicos que reían estúpidamente, el chico frunció más el seño. Subió hasta su salón esperando encontrar a la pequeña shinigami que lo mantuvo desvelado toda la noche, cuando entró al salón no pudo hallarla, en eso sonó la puerta que se abría detrás de él y por ella entraba el pelirrojo que era el causantes de sus pesares.

-Hola Ichigo - lo saludo el pelirrojo.

Lo volvió a ver con ojos que asuntarían al mismo Aizen - Hola - respondió.

Renji sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal - ¿dónde está Rukia? - se atrevió a preguntar al no ver a su amiga de la infancia con el pelinaranja.

-¡A ti que te importa! - le gritó en un arranque de ira.

-Celos Kurosaki kun - se oyó desde atrás, ambos voltearon a ver quien era el causante de ese comentario.

-¡Cállate Ishida!, que esto no tiene que ver contigo - respondió el pelinaranja.

Mientras el chico de gafas sonreía con satisfacción.

La puerta se volvió abrir y por esta entraron las tres chicas.

-Veo que están muy animados - hoy dijo Rukia.

-Hola Rukia, Arizawa, e Inoue san - contesto Renji poniéndose rojo al ver a Orihime entrar por la puerta esta también se sonrojó y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Feliz día! - dijo la castaña a todos.

-Feliz día - respondieron al unísono todos los presentes.

-Esto es para ti Ishida kun - dijo Orihime extendiéndole una pequeña caja a Ishida, el cual respondió con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas,- muchas gracias Inoue san- Renji frunció el seño, ya que no le gusto el hecho de que la chica le diera chocolates al cuatro ojos.

Después se dirigió hacia Ichigo y le dio una caja de igual tamaño que la de Ishida y le dijo - para ti Kurosaki kun- gracias Inoue - fue lo que dijo el pelinaranja, cuando, la boxeadora lo llamaba y le tiraba una caja de chocolates de igual tamaño que la que le obsequiara Orihime - gracias Tatsuki.

-Oye Renji - dijo Rukia esto es para ti - y le entregó una pequeña caja de chocolates al pelirrojo, el cual agradeció con una sonrisa en el rostro, cosa que Ichigo no pasó por alto tenía ganas de matar al pelirrojo, pero en ese momento alguien lo saludó frenando su intento de asesinato.

-Hola Ichigo - dijo un moreno de grandes proporciones.

-Hola Chado.

Las chicas al notar la presencia de Chado se dispusieron a darles sus presentes de amistad.

-Esto es para ti - dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo. - Gracias - contesto Chado a las tres, las cuales se fueron a seguir entregando el resto de sus presentes. Ya casi habían entregado todos sus regalos, les faltaban las personas por las cuales tanto como Rukia y Orihime se habían esforzado tanto, pero no encontraban como dárselos.

Orihime se armó de valor y cuando sonó la campana anunciando el almuerzo se dirigió hacía el asiento de Renji y lo invitó a tomar el almuerzo con ella, por que necesitaba decirle algo muy importante, el aludido aceptó con una gran sonrisa.

Salieron del salón en dirección a un gran árbol que se encontraba en el patio del instituto se dispusieron a tomar asiento debajo de este.

-¿qué querías decirme? - dijo Renji con una sonrisa.

-Veras Abarai kun primero que todo quiero darte esto - sacando de su bolso la caja de chocolates que había hecho especialmente para él, se lo dio con la cara totalmente roja.

-Muchas Gracias Inoue san - dijo este con la cara igual de roja que su compañera.

-Y además quería decirte que durante todo este tiempo has sido un gran apoyo para mí y que ¡TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO! - le dijo al borde del desmayo.

Renji se quedó como piedra no sabía qué decir, no sabía qué hacer, su cuerpo no se movía aunque quisiera.

Ella no sabía como tomarse el silencio del pelirrojo, cuando estaba apunto de levantarse para irse el la tomó por la mano y por fin dijo lo que tanto quería escuchar.

-Tú también me gustas mucho…- le dijo mientras la jalaba para acércala a su cuerpo y poder abrazarla, pero la chica fue mas rápida lanzándosele encima para abrazarlo, mientras lágrimas de felicidad salían de sus grisáceos ojos.

-Estoy tan feliz Renji - le dijo la chica.

Él se sorprendió, por que la castaña lo llamó por su nombre pero no era que le molestara, si no que lo cogió de sorpresa.

-Yo también estoy feliz Orihime - le dijo imitando la acción de la castaña, se separaron para que el tomara la cara de ella tiernamente entre sus manos trayéndola hacía si, hasta que el aliento de ella se mezclara con el suyo. Suavemente posó sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso lleno de amor y ternura así, siguieron un rato hasta que la falta de aire los obligó a separarse, se miraron sonrojados pero felices.

Cuando estaban a punto de retirarse, Renji se recordó que todavía le faltaba dar un paso muy importante y se limitó a darlo.

-Orihime- le dijo - ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

La muchacha lo miraba feliz y se le lanzó encima y le dio un cálido beso.

-Tomaré eso por un sí - dijo el entre risas.

-Claro que es un sí… Renji.

Ambos jóvenes se tomaron de las manos para volver al salón de clases y aunque no habían comido nada se sentían satisfechos y felices (cumplí mi promesa ma-chan).

Mientras eso sucedía en el patio, en el salón de clases cierto pelinaranja tenía el seño más fruncido de lo normal, pensaba maldita enana le ha dado chocolates a todos; le dio a Chado, al estúpido de Renji, hasta el tarado de Ishida recibió chocolates de Rukia, pero él ni un mísero chocolate.

- está bien -admitía que se había pasado con la morena cuando le dijo que compadecía al pobre que se tendría que comer sus chocolates pero tampoco, se lo tenía que tomar tan apecho. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la chica le estaba hablando.

-Oye Ichigo tengo rato hablándote.

-¡Qué quieres Rukia no te das cuenta que no estoy de humor!

-Que cruel eres Kurosaki kun, yo que vengo aquí hablarte y tú me tratas así - le dijo (usando el tono que tanto odia el chico)

-Dime de una vez ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Me quieres acompañar afuera? -le dijo, tratando de contenerse y no golpearlo cosa que se le estaba haciendo muy difícil, ya que Ichigo no se la estaba poniendo fácil.

-Está bien - dijo el muchacho al observar a Rukia tan seria, ¿qué sería lo que quería decirle para estar así?

Se dispusieron a salir del salón. Apenas llevaban unos cuantos pasos recorridos cuando de pronto fueron embestidos por un grupo de chicas (fans en las cuales yo iba a la cabeza XD) que se abalanzaban sobre Ichigo. La pequeña shinigami cayó sentada, lo único que pudo decir fue -¡QUE DEMONIOS! -antes de darse cuenta que todas las chicas intentaban darles cajas de chocolates a Ichigo. Se levantó molesta del suelo, se sacudió la enagua y se fue dejando sólo al pelinaranja.

Cuando éste volvió a ver ya no pudo ver a la pequeña shinigami. Por fin la tribu de locas lo dejaron en paz (¿desde cuando Ichigo era tan popular con las chicas?)

Se dispuso a buscarla pero no la encontró en ninguna parte por último subió a la azotea que era el lugar que le faltaba revisar y ¡ahí estaba!, ¿cómo no se le ocurrió antes? fue el primer lugar en que tenía que haber buscado, ya que conocía la afición de Rukia por los lugares altos.

- Así que aquí estabas… - le dijo te he buscado por todas partes.

La cual solo lo observó y le dijo.

-Ah eres tú… y para que me buscabas si estabas en muy buena compañía - le dijo con cierto tono de reproche en la voz.

-Acaso la gran Kuchiki está celosa - le dijo el con un tono de risa en la voz. -Además eras tu la que quería hablar conmigo.

-Tu mismo lo acabas de decir Kurosaki kun quería hablar contigo… tiempo pasado.

-Mierda que es lo que te sucede Rukia.

-A mí, nada imbécil.

-¡Oye! yo no te estoy ofendiendo.

-¡Por qué no me dejas en paz! no vez que quiero estar sola.

-No me voy a ir hasta que me digas qué te sucede.

-¡Entonces, si tu no te vas me voy yo! - dijo la shinigami caminando para la salida, pero cuando pasó al lado del muchacho, este la tomó de la muñeca para impedir su huida.

-¡Dime de una vez por todas qué te pasa!

-¡Suéltame Ichigo!

-¡No hasta qué me digas!

-¡Qué me sueltes de una maldita vez!

-¡No, de una vez dime!

-¡Cómo es posible que me haya enamorado de un cabeza hueca como tú!- soltó con todo el dolor que tenía guardado en su pecho, cuando fue conciente de lo que acababa de decir se llevo inconciente las manos a la boca.

-¿Qué dijiste? - le dijo él, - ¡repítelo!

Ella tenía la cabeza agachada su mirada estaba fija en el piso y sus manos tapando su boca.

-Rukia - dijo él para llamar la atención de la muchacha - ¡te dije me repitieras lo que acabas de decir!

-¡Ya lo escuchaste!- le gritó harta de la insistencia del muchacho- ¡¡Te amo!! pero yo se que tienes un ejército de seguidoras que harán todo lo que les pidas - le decía entre sollozos- y yo como una tonta haciéndote chocolates - le decía mientras le aventaba la caja de chocolates que guardaba en su bolsa - claro me imagino que no tendrás tiempo para ellos, ya que acabas de recibir como para el resto de tu vida.

-Rukia… - decía el tratando de que ella se callara.

-Rukia… - pero ella seguía sin hacerle caso por estar hablando.

Se acercó a ella y simplemente la beso. Al principio fue un beso torpe pero poco a poco se fue transformando en un beso dulce.

Ella no salía de su asombro, al principio no sabía ¿qué hacer?, pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo el beso, hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.

-Ichigo ¿por qué me besaste?

-Acaso no es OBVIO TONTA, yo también TE AMO y los únicos chocolates que quería recibir hoy eran los tuyos - le dijo mientras recogía la caja que ella le había aventado.

Rukia lo miraba sin saber qué decir; se acercó a él y esta vez fue ella quien lo beso.

Cuando se separaron él dijo:

-Vaya al fin encontré una manera de callarte.

Rukia le dio un golpe en el estómago y le dijo - ya cállate tonto- en sus mejillas se distinguía un leve sonrojo, cosa que al chico le encantó, nunca había visto a Rukia en ese estado. Se acercó a ella la tomó por la cintura para atraerla hacía si y la volvió a besar.

Así, estuvieron hasta que la campana que anunciaba el regreso a clases sonó. Se dirigieron al salón de clases con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Después de todo este San Valentín no estuvo nada mal -pensaron ambos, pero… ¿qué les esperará en el día blanco?

_**Fin**_

_**¡Espero les haya gustado! XD por favor dejenme sus opiniones y criticas constructivas, pues son muy importantes para mí ya que este es mi primer fic y quisiera hacerle una segunda parte así que espero sus comentarios y peticiones :)  
**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Sakura Jeka  
**_


End file.
